


Persona 5: And Our Voices Ring Out

by BumblePrime217



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Need Help on Isle Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: All she wanted to do was find shelter from the rain. She didn't expect to bump into a boy - who coincidentally happened to be a transfer student going to the same school as she was - and get captured in what was supposed to be her school (that magically turned into a castle). One thing is certain, Koike Ishii's life is forever changed, and is maybe just the one thing she needs to find her voice to stand against corrupt adults and reveal her true self.





	1. And All Things Fall/Distortion

"Aoyama-Itchome. This is Aoyama-Itchome."

When the door finally parted, a sea of people finally pooled out of the train. Among them, an individual named Koike Ishii who is a transferring student to Shujin Academy. Straight (shoulder length) chestnut colored hair with bangs on the left, amber colored eyes, a black blazer with the top portion unbuttoned and exposes the left shoulder. Underneath the blazer is a turtleneck. She is wearing the regulation black and red pleated plaid skirt, a black knee high sock on the right and a black crew sock on the left with black sneakers.

Making her way outside, Koike was not expecting the assault of water falling from the overcast sky. Muttering a curse, she quickly sought a temporary shelter, bumping into someone in the process. The person in question - a boy around her height with black unruly hair and glasses who was wearing a uniform as well - turned.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a smooth yet rough voice.

"Of course. It wasn't too serious." Koike replied in a soft voice, but it rapidly got louder and confident.

"Good to hear." He scanned her briefly, taking in her appearance. "Are you going to Shujin?"

"Obviously." Koike replied looking off, "Where else would I be goin' with a uniform like this?"

He scanned her again, "You look so disheveled though."

"Yeah, I know."

Both grew silent and witnessed a student - Shujin, Koike assumed - get into a car with an older, weird chinned man.

"I wonder if she's secretly a prostitute..." Koike ponders.

The boy said nothing.

"What's yer name?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged. Koike threw a glare his way and sighed. "My name's Ishii Koike. Now what's yers?"

"Kurusu Akira."

"... You look more like a Ren to me-"

"Damnit! Screw that pervy teacher..." Yet another student appeared before them.

"Pervy... Teacher?" Akira repeats. The blond student turned, "What? What do you want?"

Akira grew silent.

"Hey, are you a student?"

"Obviously..." Koike muttered "quietly."

The blond student got closer, "You too?" He got even closer, "Don't tell me you're both gonna rat me out to Kamoshida."

"Kamoshida?" Akira repeated yet again. "Are you some kind of bird, Ren?" Koike asked in exasperation.

"N-no..." Akira quickly got over his embarrassment of being called out, "Was Kamoshida the guy in the car?"

"Well yeah. If you go to Shujin, then you have to know about him."

Akira grew sil-

"Not me. I'mma second year transfer student." Koike interjected. Akira had a visible look of surprise that seemed more like comfort. "You're like me..."

The blond student backed off. "So you're both transfers huh? Then you wouldn't know about him I suppose." He turned, "That bastard thinks he's the king of his own castle."

Koike heard a faint noise coming from Akira's phone. Was he playing some type of game before she bumped him?

"At any rate, if we stay here we'll be late. Follow me, I know a shortcut."

The blond student started walking off and the pair decided to go after him. The rain got lighter the more they walked, and Koike kept hearing strange noises. They made to an alleyway, stepping through puddles and what-not when Akira stopped.  
This did not go unnoticed to Koike.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing..."

Then a sudden yell permeated the area. This cry prompted the two to quickly catch up. When they did, they were astonished and confused.

"I don't remember the school bein' a castle." Koike said.

"Because it ain't supposed to be." The blond student was the most baffled of them all. Though it makes complete sense he would be. After all, this school was his turf, so-to-speak.

"Our school is a castle?"

"Weren't you listenin', Ren? It ain't su'pose to be." Koike sighed.

"Not really." Akira said.

"Now, before we go in, you." Koike nodded at the blond student, "What's yer name? I'm Ishii Koike and this is Kurusu Akira, but I call him Ren."

The blond student turned, "It's Sakamoto Ryuji. And you two seem awfully close for transfers."

"Oh we're not. Not by a long shot."

Akira seemed to nod in agreement.

"I see, then shall we go?"

Both nodded and proceed to enter castle with Ryuji. Inside, a not so subtle portrait of a man that might be Kamoshida shone brightly. Walking in further, a distortion made the party feel uneasy.

"I figured this would be a set-up, but where's the school? It said 'Shujin' on the front gate... You all saw right?"

"Yeah... Definitely." Koike confirmed.

"I wasn't paying attention." Akira said.

"For real?" Asked Ryuji, flabbergasted.

"Ren..." Disappointment was clearly dripping from Koike's voice as well as body language. Nevertheless, she took out her phone, only to see it had no service. "I don't have a signal here. What about you?"

Ryuji took out his phone as well. "Nothing, if this isn't the school where'd we end up?"

"Halt!" Someone in a giant, clunky armor stalked up to them.

"Gez, you freaked me out. You a student?" Ryuji walked forward.

"Ryuji, I don't think you should get too close..." Koike trailed off as she noticed movement in the background.

"Is there something wrong, Ishii?" Akira asked.

"There's more of them."

Akira walked towards Ryuji, who was studying the armor-clad individual. "Dude, this shit's real."

After he said that, the aforementioned back-up arrived. The individuals in armor slowly but surely became more aggressive.

"Whoa, t-t-time out man..." Ryuji started backing up.

"Hey, let's get out of here..." Koike backing up as well.

"Kurusu, stop standin' there and move!"

Breaking out of his trance, Akira proceeded to follow the others only to-

"Ugh, what's with these guys?" Ryuji asked frustratingly as another group blocked them off. Taking advantage of the distraction, one of the armored individuals from before knock Ryuji to the ground. That helpless yelp and show of power was all that was needed to tell the interlopers there was nothing they can do.

"Take them away."

And then there was darkness.

-

  
Seeing as Akira was the only one still unconscious, the only person Koike could talk to was Ryuji. "Do you think there's a way out of this cell? The walls here look like they'll fall if you touch 'em."

"It seems like it, huh?" Ryuji stood up, "Let's search the place."

The two of them examined everything; however, nothing led to their escape.

"You think we can trick the guards by hiding in the barrel?" Ryuji asked.

"No, not really."

"Guess you're right." Ryuji walked up to the bars blocking their exit.

"Hey, somethin's coming!" Koike warned.

"Huh? But I don't hear-"

It was at this time Akira decided to get up. The incoming party Koike forewarned them about stopped a few feet outside the cell. Behind them, a man in a red cape (that left nothing to the imagination) came up.

"No one is allowed to do whatever please inside my castle."

Ryuji straightened out, "I-is that you, Kamoshida?"

"Who?" Akira asked as he came forth.

"Oh, so it was you Sakamoto. And I see you brought some friends, because you can't do anything by yourself." Kamoshida...? said in a condescending voice.

"We're not friends." Koike pointed out.

"Yeah, what she said." Ryuji affirms.

Akira didn't say a word.

"Hm..." Kamoshida...? took in Koike's appearance. "You must be quite the slut."

"... Bitch..." Koike muttered in a uncharacteristically quiet voice. This did not go unnoticed by Akira.

"This ain't funny you asshole, let us out." Ryuji became more and more aggressive by the second.

Kamoshida...? chuckled, "Looks like you haven't learned a thing, Sakamoto. That is no way to speak to a king." He nodded to the guard on his left, and before the captives knew it they were surrounded yet again by the invading party. "Not only did you sneak into my castle, you commuted the ultimate crime of insulting me - the king."

"We didn't sneak in at all, damnit! The door was wide open and everythin'!" Ryuji boomed. It seems that he took Koike's role of calling people out as she was getting quieter by the second. Akira wasn't going to question her reasons for being like this, and instead took her place by Ryuji.

"I've had enough of this debacle. Guards execute them!" Kamoshida...? pointed forward, his lacy unmentionables clear as day. The guards seized all in opposition, about to carry out their order-

"Wait, let deal me with this one." Kamoshida...? pointed to Ryuji. The self-proclaimed king walked up to the teen, and proceeded to sadistically beat Ryuji into submission. But, it seems that his cries weren't satisfying enough.

"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time." Kamoshida raised his fists once mor-

"Stop it!"

The outburst neither came from Ryuji nor Koike, but rather Akira.

"Hm? What? Don't tell me you don't know who I am." Kamoshida...? got up in Akira's face. Then, without warning, push kicked him to the wall. "After that peasant Sakamoto, he dies next..." His eyes lingered on Koike. "... But I'll take my time with her."

Noticing how distraught the people met were, Akira charged, only to get knocked back against the wall. One of the guards proceeded to lift up Ryuji, intending to finish him. Koike, who was on the ground, looked forth as Akira started having a spasm, and Ryuji saying his (presumably) last words.

"Execute him!" Kamoshida...? yelled.

"That's enough!"

Yet another outburst from Akira. Though it seemed to have halted Ryuji's execution. It didn't take Koike long to realize that Kamoshida...? would target Akira instead.

"Ren..."

One of the guards next to Akira slammed their shield in his face, destroying his glasses. For a brief moment, Koike noticed the expression of regret he wore, but in an instant, his face was devoid of any emotion. She figured it was his way of saying goodbye to this world.

But nothing could be further from the truth.

The second Akira opened his eyes, a monstrous surge of power blew all of the onlookers a few steps back.

A mask was now on his face. Koike couldn't tell what he was feeling, but she definitely felt the pain of him ripping the thing off of his face.

Blood splattered everywhere.

A cry that pierced the soul.

And a look of gleeful determination that soon engulfed his body in a mass of blue flames and chains.

She couldn't tell what he was feeling just moments ago, but it was clear now: he never felt so alive.


	2. Unlocked/Perception

The red entity with a top hat carried out Akira's will - to crush everyone in opposition. Unfortunately, Kamoshida...? managed to evade the incoming onslaught thrown at him. The red entity, Arsene it called itself, seemed to be having a conversation with Akira.

"Give me your power." Said a determined Akira, who seemed to be in some type of magician outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Kamoshida...? asked, still somewhat rattled. But, Akira said nothing. "Hmph! Start by killing that one!"

On command the guards, not before turning into flying, mage-looking pumpkins, attacked with Agi (or a fire attack). Akira took the full blunt of one hit, but dodged the other. In retaliation, he quickly summoned Arsene and used Eiha (or a curse attack). Taking advantage of one of the distracted mage pumpkins, Akira slashed one with a knife and cursed the other. With the opposition gone, Akira took a look at the others.

"Shit... Dude... Ren..." Koike was shook.

"Yeah... What was that? Just now you-"

"You little...!" Kamoshida...? cut through Ryuji's query, but it was what got him out of his shocked state. Getting on his feet, Ryuji bashed Kamoshida...? to the ground. "You like that you son of a bitch!?"

"Sakamoto, lock the cell with the key!" Akira commanded. While Ryuji scrambled to get the key, Akira gingerly picked up Koike despite her protests. Once outside, Ryuji quickly locked the cell and chucked the key away without a second thought.

Kamoshida...? was not pleased. "Damn you!"

Though it was if the three forgot he existed. After finally getting Akira to put her down, Koike fired a few questions at him. "What the fuck just ha'pened!? What was that thing and what are you wearin'!?"

Suddenly, the suit disappeared and Akira's school uniform returned.

"It's-"

"Shut up! Don't scare me like that again!" Koike exclaimed, unconcerned about what just happened. "You too Sakamoto!"

"Me too? For real? And are you sure you too ain't clos-"

"You bastards!" Kamoshida...? interjected.

"I don't think we should stay here." Akira said.

"Yeah, good idea. You lead the way." Ryuji said.

The three set out, leaving the strange Kamoshida and his cries behind. Navigating what appeared to be an underground sewer system, they passed many cells and a bridge. Coming to a dead end, the group decide to rest. Akira spoke first.

"So, Ishii..."

"Hm?"

"You were pretty emotional back there. Are you ok?"

"Emotional?"

"Yeah man. You were really quiet and shit," Ryuji chimed in. "Especially that outburst a few minutes ago. For the hours I've known you and stuff, that was kinda out of character."

"That's right, you're usually more direct and confident." Akira chimed in.

"Oh, I am?" Koike straightened her posture. "Well it won't ha'pen again. Or at least, I hope it won't." She muttered that last part quietly.

"Hey! Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Delinquent! Over here!"

"Ryuji, I swear if you called me a delin-" Koike paused. Ryuji's voice didn't sound so... light. Confused, she turned and couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.  
"What. Is that?"

The source of the noise appeared to be a bipedal black cat with a yellow scarf. It was currently behind bars.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!" The strange creature demanded.

"For real!? That monster cat can talk!?"

"I'm not some monster cat! But that's not important, the key is right there. Get it and let me out!"

"As cute as it is, it looks suspicious." Koike said. "Why would we let something out that could be an enemy?"

"If I was an enemy, then why would I be locked up?"

"I don't know, you could be some kind'f martyr or traitor about to be executed."

"Yeah cat, what she said."

Akira staye-

"Don't call me a cat. I am Morgana, remember it well."

"I think we can trust this cat." Akira spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"For real?"

"I said, I am Morgana."

Akira shrugged that last statement off. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Morgana stood back proudly. "Of course, don't you know who you're talking too?"

"A cat." Akira said plainly.

"Didn't you hear? For the last time, I am Morgana!"

"Who?"

As Koike released a sigh of irritation, Ryuji asked the real question: "How do we know we can trust you?"

"That bridge you passed has a secret mechanism somewhere. Take me to it, and I can show you how to lower it. Would an enemy tell you about something that will allow your escape?"

"It does have a point, Sakamoto." Koike said.

"Well if y'all down with it, then so am I."

Akira nodded, "Ishii, the key is next to the box on your left."

"Oh, this thing?" Koike grabbed the key and tossed it to Ryuji.

"Wait, I gotta open it?"

"You're the one closest to the cell."

"Ugh, fine..."

Fumbling with the keys, it took Ryuji a few times to correctly open the cell. Once opened, a happy Morgana burst out of it. "Freedom tastes so great..."

"It does, but it doesn't tell us where the exit is, or how we lower the bridge." Koike said, gesturing to said bridge.

"Hmph, in that case, lets move." Morgana took the lead, but Ryuji halted Akira for a brief moment.

"You're our point man, I know it's your call, but do you really want to trust this 'Morgana?'"

Akira nodded, "The ca- Morgana can be trusted. Let's keep moving."

With no complaints, the three followed Morgana to the bridge. He was about speak, but Akira managed to do so before he could.  
"Before we lower this bridge, Koike..."

"Yes?"

"I've noticed you've got keen hearing."

"Yeah, that's shit's crazy," Ryuji chimed in. "You've been telling us about threats we weren't aware of ourselves."

"Well, I'mma opera singer in trainin'. You have'ta be able to identify different pitches and changes of sound or what-not."

"Well if you got a gift, use it." Morgana jumped in, "Use that hearing of yours to pick out threats."

"If you're not up to it, don't strain yourself." Akira reassured.

"No, it's alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Perfect, now you, Frizzy Hair, since it seems like you're the leader of this pack, you lower the bridge by pulling on this stone statue's mouth."

Doing as he was told, Akira managed to draw the bridge down.

"Wow, I didn't even notice the statue before..." Ryuji said.

"Hmph, amateur, lets keep moving." Morgana led the way once more. They were halfway across the bridge when-

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Inquired Akira.

"There's one coming up over there." Koike pointed at an opened door yards away.

"Hmm, this feels like an opportunity for a quick lesson. Frizzy Hair, over here, we're going to ambush it." Morgana said.

"Right, good job Ishii."

"It was nothin'."

On cue, one of the armored clad beings walked by. Using it's environmental ignorance, the duo struck simultaneously. The other pair went back a safe distance from the fight. Once the said fight was over, they reconvened with each other.

"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful." Morgana said.

"Persona? Y'mean that weird thing appears all dramatic-like?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes, you saw how Frizzy Hair ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? By doing that, he was removing a mask deep within his heart."

No soon than when he said that, Akira's school clothes returned.

"Whoa, it came back like last time."

"Hm, it's not supposed to do that. Though I guess that's expected for beginner. Oh, Frizzy Hair, take these..." Morgana handed Akira three similar looking items. "Use them well, ok?"

Akira nodded.

"Good, now lets get going."

The party comtinued on the path. Along the way, they encountered and avoided enemies. They were near another bridge when Ryuji stopped. "That uniform..."

Morgana backtracked when he realized no one was following him. "What's the hold up?"

"I feel like I've seen this guy's uniform before, but I'm too damned flustered to any sense of it." Ryuji was referring to someone that was locked in a cell with a red sport uniform. Morgana shook his head, "We don't have time for him, lets go."

"Hold on, damnit! We can't just leave'm here!"

"... Look, everything in here is not as it seems. We need to keep going straight to the exit, understand?"

"No I don't!"

Before their argument got more heated, a soldier came along.

"See, you should have listened to me-"

"Let's fight." Akira said without hesitation.

"Oh? I'm glad you stick to your guns."

The two noncombatants stepped away like last time, only returning once the threat was gone.

Akira turned to Koike, "Ishii, are there any more coming that you can hear?"

There was a brief pause with everyone silent.

"No, unless they're really far away."

"That works out perfectly for now." Morgana said. "We really need to go. We'll leave with or without you Ryuji." He didn't leave any room for debate and ventured forth.

"Fine... I'm comin'." A reluctant Ryuji trailed behind. Akira and Koike followed after him. The journey to the exit after crossing the bridge went smoothly with little to no obstacles. They were currently inside a small resting area with an inconspicuous vent that was placed over a bookcase. Akira and Koike noticed it after a full minute, but in Ryuji's case...

"Where's the exit, monster cat? There ain't no windows or nothin' here."

Morgana didn't say anything about the monster cat part. He did, however, called Ryuji an amateur that couldn't get the basic of basics. Feeling Morgana's disappointment, Koike walked up Ryuji.

"Hey, Sakamoto, you see that grate above the case?" She pointed to the vent entrance.

"Yeah, I see it. What about it?"

"That thing right there is called a ventilation shaft. It usually has a direct route outside to provide fresh air."

"... Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, we use that to get out." Akira said.

"Good job, Ryuji. Want a cookie?" Koike asked sarcastically.

"Hell no! .... But do you got one?"

"Idiot..." Morgana said.

"Well anyway, all I gotta do is take down that grate, right? Stand back."

Ryuji climbed the bookcase and unceremoniously removed it. Very loudly on top of that.

"That noise was unneeded." Koike said.

"Is there anything coming?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing that I can hear."

"Good, this is where we part ways."

"What? What's your deal?" Ryuji asked.

"There are still things here that need to be done. You three, on the other hand, don't have a reason to be here."

"Good point. We tried so hard to escape." Koike stated.

"Thanks. Don't get caught again." Akira said.

"Hmph, who do think you're talking too? You better be careful as well."

Exchanging nods, Ryuji, Akira and Koike crawled their way to freedom. Their mind lax, but their bodies tensed as they became ensnared with distortion.


End file.
